


[translation]你深陷的眼中，夜的幻梦在燃烧 your hollow eyes with midnight visions burn

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [9]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, Heavy Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Anguish, Repression, Sexual Content, Substance Abuse, god the complexes, i just wanted this series to never end is that so unreasonable, philosophical ranting because rust
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 马蒂还不明白他们对彼此的意义。（真探片段集，95时期。）





	1. 咖啡

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：标题来自法国诗人波德莱尔（Baudelaire）诗集《恶之花》中的“病缪斯”（le muse malade）。

拉斯特又在观察别人了，观察着那些表明厄运正在迫近的明确迹象。

“总有一天，那边那个女人会把她的咖啡扔到那孩子脸上，”他说，双手交叉着放在面前的桌子上，“过去两星期他都在故意捣乱来引起她的注意，而她才刚刚发现。比起喜爱那个被误导了的小傻子，她显然对自己缺乏洞察力更恼火，”

“还不至于闹成那样吧，”马蒂说，“——不是谁都像你拉斯特似的。”

“现在还不至于，”拉斯特说，还盯着他们，“就是想看事情发展到那一步。”

“老天爷，你就为了这个天天拉我来这儿喝咖啡？就为了在公共场所欣赏随便哪个人的攻击行为？”

“差不多吧，希望她能收拾好这摊子事。”

“瞧，你就不该扯这种淡话，哪像个警察。”

拉斯特的目光落在马蒂身上。马蒂能清楚地意识到拉斯特在认真审视他衬衫上的每一道褶皱，他眼睛下的每一条细纹。被一个看什么都像在扫雷似的疯子这样盯着，那感觉可不怎么好。就好像，拉斯特知道事情会如何发展，而他只是出于无聊而测量着每个人那条不可逾越的底线。

“评审和判断，像以前一样准时。”

“别拉我来了行吗？我可不想掺和这种变态爱好——”

他身后传来一声愤怒的喊叫，其他顾客都倒抽一口凉气。靠近的话还能听到水滴下来。

马蒂看着拉斯特的脸。他的表情没有变化，但他的眼神——微微一变。一丝小小的满意之色。

那个混蛋。

马蒂还没说出口，拉斯特就站起来，抓起夹克走出去。

演出结束。


	2. 言外之意

“你曾有过归属感吗，拉斯特？”

拉斯特抬起头。别人也许会表现出疑问、生气、好奇，但拉斯特没有。他一如以往的冷漠。

“我是生命和宇宙的一部分，如此等等。”他说。

“不是那个意思，混球。不算家庭的话，”马蒂小心地说，不想挑起一场他应付不了的长篇大论。“你有没有加入过什么团体？或为了保护别人的感情而对他们撒谎？你有没有觉得总这么浑不合适？见鬼，我只希望你能想想这些，哪怕只有一次。”

拉斯特看着桌子，看着自己的指甲，又看着马蒂。“没有。”他直截了当地说。马蒂不禁翻了个白眼。

“我只希望有一天你会愿意为谁变成个行为得体的人。”马蒂咕哝着说，疲倦地抹了下脑门。“我得去给咱们弄午饭了，别在我出去的时候挑起第三次世界大战。我不在的时候没法保护你。”

他完全没看到拉斯特向他投去的目光。

如果他看到，那一定会伤他的心。


	3. 尊美醇惹的祸

看到拉斯特的住处，就像看到了以前的拉斯特，更像从拉斯特那里得到一个直接的答案，使马蒂有一些无以名状的感觉。他希望让这房子不那么空旷。他想抱住那个火热、精瘦的躯体，试探它的秘密。他不想呆站着，无助地看着拉斯特把自己打扮成一个嗑高了的飞车党渣滓。他想修正他所有不堪的过往，想把拉斯特扔在那张差劲的床垫上，像个大学女生似的，抱他，操他，想看到拉斯特低垂的眼睛最后为某种情绪而睁大——

上帝，那件该死的夹克。他看着拉斯特穿上它，他咽着唾沫，像卡通片里的小狗。

拉斯特看见他盯着自己，敏锐如他，开始拉开拉链。

“天，拉斯特，”马蒂说，“你他妈想干吗？”

“你就这副德行，马蒂，①”拉斯特慢吞吞地说，拽下牛仔裤，懒洋洋地摩挲着自己的胯部。“——你不承认你在看我换衣服的时候硬了——明摆着的，我得说——却从没停止你的道德谴责。所有跟我搭档的混蛋当中，你是最差劲的——要有白痴记者调查南方的压抑守旧的话，你就是老天送给他们的大礼。”

“你知道我讨厌你咬文嚼字地损我，拉斯特——”

“那就他妈的干，”拉斯特的声音咝咝响，他大步走出厨房，抓住马蒂的裤子。拉斯特的眼神空洞狂乱，也许他吞了什么比酒精更带劲的东西，因为马蒂能看见他眼中的疯狂。他想品尝他，这个人属于那个他一天都无法面对的世界，而他想一试他的滋味。

他想感觉一些真实的东西。

但最糟的是他不能。即使如此希望触摸拉斯特，马蒂却不能让自己这么做。不能抓住那个屁股，不能触碰那副嘴唇。不能面对他的欲望和恐惧背后的含义。妈的，他是有家的男人。那些越轨的行为——拈花惹草很正常，是健康的。男人都有欲望，他能安排好——为了释放面对玛姬的压力——她应该明白的。但对男人产生这种念头……

那是违反自然的，无论怎么解释，马蒂想。

拉斯特看着马蒂的思想慢慢划过，把手放下了。马蒂能感到那混蛋读出了他的内心，就像看一本该死的儿童书。

马蒂不自在地笑了一下。“这里肯定有些，呃，特殊情况造成的误解——”

拉斯特退了回去。他提上裤子，转身走回厨房，没再说一句话。马蒂看着他穿上裤子，看着拉斯特臀部生硬的曲线，努力想搞明白当下的状况。他差点干出的事情。他感到自己的硬挺磨着牛仔裤，让他羞耻的是，那东西完全没有软下来的意思——像是恐惧把它定在那儿了。

马蒂伸手去拿厨台上的尊美醇②，但拉斯特已经先他一步抓起了瓶子，灌了一大口——如果让马蒂来评判的话，简直像不要命。他们都避免眼神接触。

现在他们之间只有一个厨台，但他与他搭档之间的距离却在急剧扩大。

 

 

①"It’s almost a credit to you Marty’ 这个翻译我不太确定。  
②尊美醇：Jameson,爱尔兰威士忌，拉斯特常喝的牌子。


	4. 盐柱①

在他所认识的玛姬和真实的玛姬——玛姬对自己的认知——之间，总有一道鸿沟。

他们上次的交流再次证明了这点。

“你又在为自己的疏忽找借口！”

“亲爱的，这不怪我，这案子发生得太快，太疯狂了——你知道会这样，我干警察多久了？熬夜，紧急呼叫——你懂的。”

“我看见你躲躲闪闪的，多少次了，一谈话就这样？拜托，我不傻，马蒂。别以为我不知道，你多少次晚上跟那些哥们出去喝酒，天晓得，这案子之前你就这么说。你身上有烟味——那些酒吧，你别装没去过。”

“玛姬——”

她的声音软化了些。“——我是不是该庆幸没在你身上闻到女人的香水味。”

“这就不讲理了，”马蒂想也没想就反射性地回嘴，恐惧自动引发了自卫模式。谢天谢地他（最近）没去见莉莎——“你觉得我对咱们家就这么不上心？你觉得我天天在外面跑就是为让你和孩子们不高兴？”

玛姬的表情让他看不懂。马蒂装不出理解的样子，但他真的不喜欢这种不寻常的安静。

他降低了声音。

“你到底怎么回事玛姬？”她跟他当初爱上的简直不像同一个人，他就这么说了。

这句话把她点着了。

 

*

 

“是啊，你有孩子，有责任，但要是她老这么逼你，也难怪你总花这么多时间跟兄弟们出来混了。”德玛说，在马蒂旁边走来走去找击球角度。酒精和烟的气味，台球杆的撞击声，没错，州警员常来找乐子的地方。不那么一本正经，有便宜啤酒，没有文书工作，安逸得很。

昨天的吵架成了今晚聊天的主要话题。说到警察跟女人们的论战，警察们毫无疑问总会向着自己人。马蒂迫切地希望人们理解，平衡自己的家庭生活和守法百姓的期待有多难。罪犯们又不会守着朝九晚五打卡上下班。他们才不会跟你在饭桌上有礼貌地谈天说地，也不会为你做好工作给你发奖或给出积极反馈。而且你回了家，老婆还要跟你唠叨她（糟糕）的一天，或是一堆等着解决的问题，还有……那可没法让男人放松。

“女人啊……”他叹了口气，又喝了第二轮酒，一片同情之声让他安心不少。他再次肯定了自己。

 

*

 

“要搭车吗，马蒂？”

“啊，我再考虑考虑，②”马蒂说，看牢了他的啤酒，“——不想太早爬回家——不想给玛姬错误印象。”

德玛嗤笑了一声。“好吧。听我的，别呆太晚……”

马蒂挥手跟其他人告别，绕到吧台一边。这里有更多的音乐美酒，不用说太多话。不错，他觉得可以再喝几杯——

然后他看见了拉斯特▪科尔，厕身在一个隔间里，像个噩梦。

上帝。

就在这时，拉斯特从他的苏打水上抬起眼来。他正在翻一堆笔记——似乎在查一些案件资料。和酒吧的气氛格格不入，他却若无其事，其他人也没怎么注意他。

内疚驱使着马蒂向那张桌子走去。只是想显得职业点，他告诉自己。

“又在用功？”

拉斯特冷淡地看着他。“睡不着。”

“……酒吧更放松点？”

“这些声音能排除干扰。”拉斯特简单地说。“——看来你也一样。”

“你知道我为什么呆这儿，天才，”马蒂说，在拉斯特对面重重地坐下来。“工作交际。别人请了你，你知道。”

“我知道。”拉斯特说，又转向他的笔记。马蒂啜了一口啤酒，眯起眼睛。拉斯特居然好意思在这间酒吧坐着，除了打招呼就一声不吭——这社交礼仪真是差得可以。

“那你有发现么？在那帮底层渣滓当中挖了这么久？”

拉斯特瞥了他一眼，又移开目光，沉吟着脑中的词语和画面。

“还没。”

“没有？”

“你还想要什么？”拉斯特疲倦地说。“要有发现，星期一上班我会告诉你。”

马蒂盯着拉斯特像石雕般的瘦削颧骨。“我们还是搭档吧？”

“你说呢，马蒂，既然你那么喜欢指导别人的处世哲学。”

“你这么刺头总得有个原因吧，拉斯特？还是你个性就这么奇葩？”

“你知道为什么，”拉斯特干巴巴地说，“——也许你该想想为什么把玛姬的话当耳旁风。”

马蒂往前一靠，胸中腾起一股无名火。

“你偷听我们说话？见鬼，拉斯特，我知道你没礼貌，但我真服了你老在公共场所证明这点——”

“操你，马蒂，我是猜的——承蒙你好心证实了，”拉斯特厉声说，收起他的笔记。“我可不想陪你自怨自艾了。我得换个地方。”

他从马蒂身边走开，胳膊下夹着笔记本，但马蒂伸手拽住他的夹克，让他踉跄了一下。

“走开，找别人去，别丢脸了。”拉斯特严厉地说，没有回头。

“……我不能回家，”马蒂说，“玛姬，她……她不会——”

“饶了我吧。”

“能让我留宿吗？”

“……你他妈的开玩笑？”

拉斯特没有回身，但他怒视着马蒂，那是马蒂第一次在这个人脸上看到真正的表情。让那双眼睛，那双幽深，茫然的眼睛，闪着奇怪的生气。马蒂知道自己惹了麻烦，但他安心了。

所以你也在乎这个，嗯？

 

①盐柱：pillars of salt，出自《圣经·创世记》，上帝因所多玛和蛾摩拉人罪恶深重，派天使毁灭两城，并带领义人罗得一家逃离。罗得之妻违反了天使的嘱咐，在逃出时回头张望，变成了一根盐柱。  
②‘I’ll sort something,’


	5. 道德提升

直到下了汽车，马蒂才意识到拉斯特的情况有多糟。

他不像那种多嘴的家伙——碰上巡夜警察就说“警官，我车里没有违禁品”的那种。③

“靠拉斯特，这次你又干什么了？”

拉斯特用呆滞的眼睛盯着他。

“没你的事，马蒂。”

“没我的事才见鬼了。明天你上班的时候得像个人样—— 警局可没那么奢侈，能让我像喝“蓝带”似的消耗搭档。④”

拉斯特熟练地从烟盒里嗑出一支烟，又用同一只手掏出打火机。马蒂看着他——优雅地把烟放进嘴里，弹开打火机，沉默地盯着他的搭档，带着紧张的痛苦表情把烟点燃。他一定做过多次了。

“你是不是又喝酒了。”马蒂说，希望自己能说得和缓点，而不是一句该死的你是我见过最爱糟蹋自己的人。

“喝了点。”拉斯特说，望着天空。

“你还能开车吗？如果我们俩中的谁还能走的话，那可真是精彩的一对——”

“你觉得我们还能离开，”拉斯特咕哝着，短促地哼了一声，好像在笑。

拉斯特离他很近，他们在黑暗中几乎能碰到。他形容枯槁，像燃尽的烟灰。马蒂不由得好奇——而且羡慕——游走在边缘是什么滋味。

“那好，”马蒂说，心里恐惧与酸涩杂陈。“——你嗑了什么？”

“海德格尔。”拉斯特说，向马蒂脸上喷出一口烟。

 

③" Like, not the mouthy kind – the late night COPS no that’s not a bagful of illicit substances in my car officer kind."  
④ "CID don’t have that many resources that I can burn through partners like Blue Ribbon.’"蓝带（Blue Ribbon），啤酒品牌。


	6. 碎石之手

拉斯特的住处还是那样，但当你走了整整一小时后才到达时，它看上去就舒服多了。

“你什么时候请我和玛姬来吃饭？”马蒂说，为这个念头感到好笑。他酒喝得太多，都忘了最近的事，这对他来说倒不错。

“只要把你的妞也带来。”拉斯特干巴巴地说。

真搞笑。

“老天你真是个开心果，”马蒂嘟囔着，去摸电灯开关。“下次我再想关照你的时候，提醒我把你留在阴沟里就行，记得？”

拉斯特眨着眼，努力集中视线。马蒂看出他在琢磨怎么开门。

“你想怎么提醒自己都行，马蒂，”他说，声音沙哑不稳，“只要让你觉得自己是个好人。”

“我就是个好人，你这个自我中心的混蛋。”

“那你就不用再告诉我一遍，是不是？”

“你……你闭嘴。我得休息一下，把该死的门打开，我要睡一觉，把脑子理清楚，跟玛姬谈谈——”

拉斯特终于开了门，把钥匙甩到一边。“我不想听这些‘飘’里的废话。你想在这留宿，就别说自己。我没兴趣，也不关我的事。”

“我靠，别装得你在乎似的。”

他们半是踉跄半是跌进了门厅，先是扶着墙，接着滑到壁脚和地板上。如果他们中的哪一个醉得不那么厉害的话那是挺丢脸的，但马蒂相信他俩半斤八两，所以没关系。拉斯特的呼吸急促，清晰可闻，马蒂不禁注意到他喉间的凹陷，随着呼吸一起一伏。

“为什么，拉斯特？”

拉斯特醉眼朦胧地看着他。

“什么？”

“为什么这么过？简直不能算是生活。”

“没法和你比，不是吗？”

“别人跌倒了你还踢一脚，在德州他们就是这么教你的？⑤”

拉斯特现在靠着他，衬衫半开，背心紧裹着胸膛。他的动作有种故意的放纵，好像所有的行动都经过考虑，但完全不顾后果。他用手按住马蒂的喉咙，嘴唇难以觉察地扭弯起来。

“不止那些，混蛋。”

 

 

⑤‘Kick ‘em when they’re down, is that what they teach you in Texas?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：正在听“murder by death”，后几章的标题来自他们的歌。


	7. 他们的身体僵硬得像木板

马蒂没想到烂醉的拉斯特还有最低限度的待客之道。

他们躺在拉斯特床垫的两边，马蒂好不容易爬上去，觉得天旋地转。看着地板也让他差点一头栽倒。

马蒂摊手摊脚地平躺在床垫上，像三明治里的肉。他深吸了几口气，转过头，努力控制自己不去看拉斯特的后背，他肩膀的线条和脊骨。

看着拉斯特躺在那儿，装作睡着。

等着他转过身来，但他不会。

最后，假装的睡意占了上风。马蒂的眼睛闭上了，沉入梦乡，但他知道，自己这种特质正是拉斯特所需要的。


	8. 他们的头垂向地面

在“拉斯特城堡”呆到第七个小时，马蒂有了些奇怪的念头。也许是正在减轻的恶心感，也许是自己的压抑，他不清楚。那含着怒意的目光像毒品。现在马蒂只想要更多。

 

他看着拉斯特的时间越长，就越想要他的回应。马蒂想要这些。呆在他家里，睡他的床，把自己的鞋留在拉斯特的地板上。任何东西。任何东西。任何拉斯特承认他留在这里的迹象——妈的，甚至不加掩饰的反感也行，马蒂不挑剔。

肯定有某种病态的东西，深埋在这地方的四壁之间。

拉斯特已经起来了，马蒂不知道是什么时候。他坐在那张破帆布椅上，在厨台的微弱灯光下读着什么（大概是什么关于死亡和灵魂诅咒的东西）。

马蒂看了他一会儿，看着那双几乎停滞不动的幽暗的眼睛，细长的手指不时翻动着纸页。动作规律，但并不像一台机器。

他想知道拉斯特是怎么工作的。即使在基本的生理层面上。

难道书籍总是你疯狂一夜后的醒酒汤？马蒂想问，但嘴里只能发出含糊不清的沙哑声音，就像前一晚灌饱了黄汤（可惜不包括水）的酒鬼。

“水，布洛芬（advil），床边上。”拉斯特头也不抬地说。

“谢了。”马蒂说，伸手去拿，觉得胳膊好像不是自己的。

他用水吞了药，努力回想清醒是什么感觉。（已经不能像前几年那么快从宿醉中恢复了，那时候这药醒酒最有效 —— 他现在真是老了。）

“你醒了多久？”

“好多年了，马蒂，”拉斯特无动于衷地说，“失眠不像你想的那样。”

马蒂翻了个身仰面躺着，闭了下眼。“只想聊几句，行吗？”不，他还没法摆脱脑子里的那团黑雾。而且现在更明显了。清醒之后，他能明显感到意识和动作的不协调，还是如此迟钝，如此无力。

还是如此渴望着拉斯特。他越是想弄清这究竟是怎么回事，这种需要就越清晰。日光灯勾勒出拉斯特锐利的面部轮廓，马蒂忍不住盯着他看。

“……这玩意没什么用。”

“据说治痛经有用。”

“你对病人的态度真跟屎一样。”马蒂啐了一口，但立刻从拉斯特旁边缩回来——一个本能的反应，他的头痛起来。

他一直都硬得不行。

该死，一直都是。

马蒂听到拉斯特在他身后把书放下了，椅子咯吱作响。

“我没事。”马蒂喘息着，虽然他感到恐慌渗入了自己的声音。“我没事。”


	9. 我知道自己没那么了不起

“别盯着我，你个变态。”

“我没盯着你。”

拉斯特把椅子挪过来，坐在床前，马蒂瞪着他。在这个位置马蒂无处可藏，只能尴尬地侧向一边（也许来个ass shot①乐乐会不错）。有那么一纳秒的时间，他希望自己没喝那么多，这不是第一次了。

拉斯特看着不像要挑他的刺，但他的凝视（那确实是凝视）让马蒂脸上发烧，血液沸腾起来。

“那你他妈到底在干吗？劳驾告诉我。”马蒂说，咬紧了牙。

拉斯特往嘴里丢了一根烟，点燃它。

“思考。”

马蒂真想转过身去用背对着拉斯特，但一种可耻的本能阻止了他。他不知道是虚张声势还是自我保护，或是……不，只能是这二者之一。

“继续说。”他粗声说。

“好吧。”拉斯特说，调子拖得老长。他俯身向前。“以我看来，这里的主要问题是损失控制。”

他吐出一口气，烟雾盘旋在他嘴边。

“好比你看到一个快饿死的人。你想，这个人需要像样的食物，是不是？但你发现这人是个食人族，他不习惯任何同类以外的肉。也许他忍不了，也许他能，但那是他生存的需要。让他感觉纯洁。”

拉斯特吸着最后一口烟，一直盯着马蒂。

“——但尽管满脑子趾高气扬的食人族那套，这个人还是得吃东西。”

该死，拉斯特真会蛊惑人心。马蒂嘴里干得要命，裤子紧绷得不是一点半点。他想挪一下屁股，减轻点可耻的擦痛。但那只让事情更糟——看着更明显了。

“但如果你给他吃的，他可能恨你一辈子。事事都不对，因为他吃不到人肉。那唯一正确的——美味无暇的——肉。”

拉斯特耸耸肩，把烟灰弹到空杯子里，转开目光。

“你只能给他足够的自由，让他觉得有选择，但选择不多——他得在脑中形成这种意识，只有妥协才能活下去。他得明白那是不可避免的。尽管你知道，他的故事只有一种结局。”

马蒂战栗起来。“告诉我你那套异端邪说的高论是从上次外卖的幸运饼②里弄来的。”

拉斯特站起来走到马蒂躺着的那边，弯下身在马蒂的外套口袋里翻了一阵，找到了他想要的东西。

一副手铐。标准式的。

“像是你会喜欢的那种东西。”拉斯特说，好像在闲聊，打开手铐，俯视着马蒂。一种不祥的预感——都不足以形容马蒂现在的感觉。

“你他妈开玩笑？”

“手铐这东西的问题是，”拉斯特说，“——一旦用上，你真能对接下来的事负责？”

他在马蒂身上跪下来，马蒂惊恐到都没想到阻止他。——或者，马蒂就是这么告诉自己的。一遍，又一遍。他看到拉斯特腰带上方露出一丝晒黑的皮肤。看着那双眼睛专注地扫过他的身体。

拉斯特轻轻地用一只手铐扣住了马蒂的左腕。它发出一声刺耳的咔哒声，合上了。他的烟已经全烧成了灰。马蒂觉得自己被拉起来，感到拉斯特把空着的那只手铐穿在什么东西上——也许是床垫的搭环——抓住马蒂的另一只手腕。

拉斯特停住了。

“事情超出你的控制了，是不是？”现在拉斯特的声音变成了耳语。

马蒂想点头。但他永远不会允许自己那么做。现在不会，永远也不会。

 

 

 

① "maybe an ass shot was a good distraction." - ass shots：To hold a member of the opposite sex upside down while pouring liquor down the crack of her/his ass while a buddy lays on the ground and slurps it up.网上搜到的，总之是种用舔的情趣play，我没法翻译了……实在想像不出这个体位……  
②幸运饼：fortune cookie，一种多层的小甜饼，内藏一纸条，印有祝人交好运的幽默词句、谚语、套语等。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：标题来自Bon Iver的歌《Holocene》。


	10. 你以为你受了苦其实你还没见到真相

“天，你那么爱泡妞，我还以为脱你的衣服会方便点。”拉斯特咕哝着说，粗手粗脚地扯下马蒂的裤子。衣服勒住马蒂的皮肤。

“拉斯特！妈的，疼。”马蒂喊，又羞又赧，觉得暴露无遗。他的性器忽然暴露在室温中，让他浑身颤抖——太冷了，很不舒服。他的卵囊发疼，想到拉斯特扒下他的裤子就为跟他干一炮，简直让他心慌意乱。他的背心被拉上去，缠在手腕上，裹着束缚着他的手铐。

他觉得自己被展开了，毫无抵抗。但他还记得跟莉莎在一起的感觉，让她用着自己，还装作不是在使用她。她柔软的身体上下起伏，而他在她身下如此无助（这感觉太糟了）。想到这个，他的阴茎开始勃动起来。

现在他看着拉斯特从容地脱掉自己的衣服，把它们扔到角落里，好像要去洗澡似的。拉斯特一定已经看到马蒂在斜乜着他，他的嘴唇满意地牵动了一下（就像那个无用的咖啡店实验一样）。

你可以冒犯我，马蒂想，但该死的，你肯定喜欢去了解我所有的一切。

拉斯特一定喜欢马蒂脸上渐渐会意的神色，因为当他在马蒂身上跪下来，他停住了，用手抚过马蒂的阴茎，看着马蒂呻吟出来，在他手里挺动。他重复了几次，好像是为了提醒马蒂当下的情况。或许这只是他在品尝着自己的幻想，但马蒂不愿这么想——

他对拉斯特的手活毫无准备。拉斯特撸着马蒂的阴茎，直到给他涂了厚厚一层润滑剂。马蒂骂了几句，半是惶恐，半是渴望。

马蒂从没想过这种感觉，看着拉斯特弓起后背，像一件艺术品，坐在马蒂的阴茎上，马蒂觉得自己被那圈紧绷的亵肉夹住，他的皮肤因为渴望的电流而战栗不已。

马蒂的眼睛一阵发热。

拉斯特若有所思，半闭着眼睛，目光沉重，他的臀往前挺动着，摇摆，颠簸着。他让马蒂进入他，喘着气，而后又退出去，马蒂不得不恳求他，咒骂着求他继续。继续动。

继续动，混蛋，继续动。

马蒂不记得自己是不是说出来了，但他的确那么想，拉斯特知道。他骑着他，简直像天启第五骑士，但他们的节奏变得越发狂野，越发不稳。拉斯特撞击着马蒂，像是要压碎他而不是操他。他扭曲着，痛苦地抓紧马蒂的大腿，好像那是连接上帝绿色大地的最后纽带，失去了它，他就会坠落。

最后一声喘息，呻吟，他们起伏着，流着汗，快要呜咽出声，释放了。拉斯特的头垂下来，手落在马蒂的胸口，支撑着自己。他的呼吸颤抖着，但他的身体如此完美，马蒂满脑子都是操他妈的你是啥拉斯特你到底是什么啊。

接下来的声音潮湿而肮脏——但那比起马蒂的感觉来简直不算什么，他发现了自己完整的真相。

现在拉斯特躺在他身边，失焦的眼睛望着天花板。看到马蒂盯着他，他苦笑了一下。“Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccata mundi, dona nobis pacem.③”

“什么意思？”马蒂说，还有点发喘。他觉得自己快昏过去了。

“意思是，”拉斯特说，一切渐渐变得模糊起来。“——你有蛋糕吃了，呆子。”

 

 

③ "Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccata mundi, dona nobis pacem":拉丁文弥撒，“上帝的羔羊 ,除去世人罪孽的主 ,赐我们平安。”这里拉斯特是在有意瞎扯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：最后一章的标题又是Murder by Death。


End file.
